Vicious and Delicious
Vicious and Delicious, '''also occasionally known simply as '''V&D, was a professional prediction tag team consisting of Bahamas_is_relevant and LemonStains. They began teaming just after Payback, making their debut in the Tag Team Qualifier Battle Royal at NXT TakeOver: Chicago. History Beginning of team, debut, and title pursuits Vicious and Delicious was formed shortly after Payback, when LemonStains and Bahamas_is_relevant decided to team together based on mutual respect after the two had fought a series of matches against each other. They entered the Tag Team Qualifier Battle Royal at NXT TakeOver: Chicago, but they ultimately lost to the 5* Machines. They then entered the next Qualifier Battle Royal at Extreme Rules, where they fell to the Corporation. Semi-hiatus Due to individual feuds against King-of-Zing and LMonkA7X during and after Extreme Rules, Vicious and Delicious agreed to a temporary hiatus from teaming in order to focus on singles pursuits for the time being. Return, further title pursuits, and second hiatus The two members of V&D initially reunited at the formation of the stable Born Ready, where Lemons was one of the four men who ran in to save Bahamas from a beatdown by The Advantage. Later, after a challenge by LemonStains, Vicious and Delicious formally returned to fight the tag team of Gemini at Battleground (2017), who they successfully defeated in their first victory as a team. Several weeks later, the duo was challenged, along with several other teams, to a Tag Team Apocalypto match at Summerslam for the LLR Tag Team Championships, which they accepted. At Day 19 of the LLR G1 Climax, Vicious and Delicious, fighting as part of Born Ready, teamed with stablemate Loctavian to defeat Los Ingobernables de Reddit in a six-man tag team match. At Summerslam, Vicious and Delicious lost in the Tag Team Apocalypto match. Afterwards, Bahamas challenged the Wild Stallions to one last match before the Stallions retire as a team. V&D reunited with Loctavian in the first round of the Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament at Destruction in Fukushima; they were eliminated, along with TheUltimateMark and Gemini of Black Sabbath, by Unity. V&D bounced back from this loss, however, by defeating the "No-Showers" team of TheFalconArrow and Ontheropes619 to win in the first round of a Tag Team Championships Number 1 Contender's Tournament, on the September 11th Raw. They then lost to Gemini at No Mercy for the contendership. The next day, Bahamas began a sabbatical from LLR for personal reasons, once again putting the team on hiatus. 'Second return, Trios Champions, and breakup' After Bahamas returned from his sabbatical, the two continued their teaming even though Lemons had since joined the Remnant. The two then embarked on their most successful run to date, tying with the End Game in a three-way tag team match on Raw to gain entry to the Tag Team Championships match at the Raw Supershow, and following it up a week later by winning the Trios Championships at the World Tag League Finals alongside former Born Ready stablemate thegamerwhohelps. However, this run ultimately proved unsuccessful, as the team was defeated by the End Game at the Raw Supershow, and lost their Trios Championships at Chapter 60: Unboxing Live!. Several weeks later, Lemons turned down teaming with Bahamas for the NXT TakeOver Battle Royal, seemingly putting their team on hiatus. Several days later, Bahamas cut a promo on Raw announcing his retirement, and Lemons came out to pay respect to his partner. However, after the two celebrated for a short time, Bahamas attacked Lemons, hitting him with both his finishers and wrapping an All In shirt around Lemons' head. Thus, the team broke up, and the two began a feud. In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Sweet and Sour (Superkick (Lemons) into a Killswitch (Bahamas)) * V.O.D. (Viciousness On Display) (Combination cross armbreaker (Bahamas) and figure-four leglock (Lemons)) Double-team signature moves * Lemondrop (Rocket launcher, Bahamas launching Lemons) * Dead On Arrival (Lariat (Bahamas) followed by an elbow drop (Lemons) *Double dropkick, in stereo *Snap suplex (Bahamas) followed by a diving crossbody (Lemons) *Big boot (Bahamas) into an STO (Lemons) Bahamas' finishing moves * Red Death ''(Sitout Jackknife Powerbomb) *''Nightmare ''(Bridging German Suplex) * ''Soviet Special No. 3/Not Ready/Strangler/Dream(no-e)scape ''(Anaconda Vise) '''Lemons' finishing moves' * Stainmaker (Butterfly DDT) Entrance theme(s) *"Loaded (Remix)" by WWE Music (May 2017 to August 2017) *"Prestigious" by WCPW (July 2017 to September 2018; used as members of Born Ready) *"Ride the Lightning" by Metallica (August 2017 to January 2018) Championships and accomplishments *LLR **LLR Hardcore Championship (1 time) - Bahamas_is_relevant **LLR Trios Championships (1 time) (with thegamerwhohelps) Category:Tag Team